Friendship On Fire
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: Best Friends. That was something Camille was sure she knew about until a string of betrayals flooded the Palm Woods, hurting her and a certain Big Time Rusher. Maybe Kendall Knight could be the one to heal her, and turn the situation around.


-1**Friendship On Fire**

**Kendall/Camille**

_**- THIS ONE GOES OUT TO KARLEE, BECAUSE SHE'S AWESOME…JUST SAYING : ) -**_

Best friends.

That's something Camille knew a lot about. First off, she _was _best friends with Jo, the pretty blonde singer slash actress from North Carolina. She came from the state where fame was running rampant. Chris Daughtry, Kellie Pickler, Mike Posner, it was only destined that Jo's name be added to that list.

It would have been too if she didn't leave Los Angeles.

If only she left for a reason. Well, she had a reason, and all of her lies couldn't cover it up.

She left because her demo "didn't get picked" and her character on _Witches of Rodeo Drive "_lost her powers and was never to be see again."

Yeah, right.

Jo left because she was a liar**, **_a backstabber,_ but most importantly, **a cheater**.

Camille made a low growling sound at that memory. She'd never seen a Big Time Rush-er cry before. It was uncharacteristic. Especially for Kendall Knight.

Not so much for Logan Mitchell, however.

Jo wasn't the only backstabber at the Palm Woods, nor was she the only cheater.

Logan was definitely the Big Time Brains, and he knew how to keep a secret tight, and how to cover his footprints well.

This is something Camille found out **three weeks **after Kendall's 2J meltdown.

She walked around the Palm Woods for three weeks, looking like a fool, yet no one had the heart, or cared to tell her.

She'd never noticed Logan's uneasy glances at Kendall, or the small smirk that crossed his face when she told him she loved him, and she missed the most fatal moment of all.

When Kendall sat on the couch with his head in his hands, at a loss, because his first love screwed him over so deeply. Logan walked in the room, got a water bottle, looked at the scene, and then walked away. No one had heard anything out of him that night.

Wonder why?

Yep, Logan betrayed _his _**best friend** as well.

It was only until Camille was sitting by the pool, needing to check her email for an audition result, without her phone, when everything fell apart.

Logan's brain failed him as he handed over the iPhone to his unsuspecting girlfriend before going to get a drink from the soda machine.

She began logging into her email when a text came up from Jo.

When the message was opened, the whole conversation poured out before her very eyes before tears blurred them.

She walked over to the pool, threw the phone in and walked to her room without a sound, leaving her _ex-_boyfriend wondering where she went, only to have Tyler return his ruined phone hours later.

She shook her head, Logan's sadistic little smirk coming back into plain sight in her mind.

The phone in the water was the only form of breakup they had.

Coward.

She bit into her lip slightly as another memory came to mind.

A few days after Logan and Jo's lies spread like a fire, Camille was coming home from an audition. She was about to press the elevator button when she overheard blonde Jennifer talking.

"Stephanie King's been messing with the power again. Ugh, she's so weird. Now we have to take the stairs to get up to our room!"

Camille chuckled slightly at Jennifer's remark. Oh, Stephanie. She was always trying to get a scare out of somebody…mostly Carlos Garcia, for a reason that was so obvious, yet so hard for either of them to grasp on to.

Camille began to walk up the set of stairs to 2K when she heard muffled sobs being echoed by the stair well. She walked slower, easing herself up the stairs cautiously until she came face to face with Kendall Knight, yet again, in tears.

She felt her stomach turn uneasily. She could fake cry, scream, slap people, then cry some more all she wanted, but actually seeing someone cry for real was torture to her.

"Kendall?" she said, her voice in a soft whisper.

Kendall looked up at her, eyes puffy, hockey eye black running down his cheeks and onto the maroon and gold jersey that hung from his body.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Ask your boyfriend, or did you know too, but didn't have the heart to tell me!" he cried.

"No, no…" she said, nervously, "I knew, but, I, I…"

"Didn't know what to do?" he said, "Didn't know how to kick me when I was already down?"

"No," she said, quietly, "I didn't want to see you hurt again."

"Well," he scoffed, "it looks like that's already happened!"

Camille moved his hockey stick over and sat down beside him, putting a hand gently on his shoulder.

"I hate Logan!" Kendall said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not very fond of him either, might I remind you." she said, rubbing his back gently, "You just need to forget about it."

"Forget about it?" He exclaimed, "Camille, I loved Jo. I really did."

"Well…"

"Yeah, I know, she didn't feel the same way. Don't remind me."

"I wasn't going to say that." She said, pushing a chocolate lock behind her ear, "I was going to say that you're too good for her."

"Thanks" Kendall replied shortly, wiping at his cheeks furiously, smudging the eye black worse, spreading it to his hands.

They sat in an awkward silence that seemed to last an eternity before Kendall spoke up, "I've always thought you were too good for Logan."

Camille's head shot up from previously looking at the ground, "Really, you think that?"

Kendall nodded, not making eye contact with her, "Logan doesn't deserve to be with anyone now."

She shuddered at his tone. It was **cold, **_hateful, _and nothing like anything she's heard come out of his mouth before.

"He can die alone for all I care!" he yelled, grabbing his beloved hockey stick, throwing it down the set of stairs until it hit the cement a few steps down with a crash.

"Kendall, please!" she begged, grabbing onto his arm.

"No, nothing." he said, "I just can't believe this shit!"

Camille cringed again. She'd only heard Kendall curse once, and that was when the boys were playing hockey out by the Palm Woods dumpsters and Carlos sent the puck flying into Kendall's knee cap.

"Why aren't you bent out of shape? Why aren't you held up somewhere crying?" he asked out of the blue, "Logan cheated on you too!"

"I don't let it bother me." she said, "I'd never been asked out before prior to Logan, and we only dated for about a month, and I'm kind of used to being alone."

"How are you used to being alone?" he asked, "You're so **beautiful**."

Beautiful.

The words shot through Camille like a bullet, hitting her in the heart, flying through her back, taking her breath away so quickly she felt like she could fall to the ground.

"You don't mean that."

That was the first thing that came to her mind, and it left just as quickly as it came, flooding past her lips, sending Kendall's face into an expression of confusion.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"You're just upset over Jo. It's the heartache talking, not your real feelings."

"Camille, you are gorgeous." he repeated slower.

"Don't say that." she said, her voice growing more serious by the second.

She didn't want to hear more lies. He was upset and she found him and let him talk. That was the basis of his "you're beautiful", no real feelings at all were behind there. As much as she hated it, because, let's face it, he's Kendall Knight, leader of Big Time Rush. He had **gorgeous **blonde hair, _killer_ blue green eyes, and a sexy signature smirk that crossed his lips at any moment.

The same smirk was on his face as soon as Camille was shaken form her daze. She studied him intensely. He appeared closer than before, as if he was scooting closer and closer by the second.

She began to scoot backward slightly until Kendall reached out and grabbed her by the upper arm, startling her to the point of jumping slightly.

"If I try something, don't slap me this time." he said with a slight laugh.

Camille sat with her mouth hanging agape slightly until she began nodding slowly. Kendall's hand never moved from her arm, as if he were afraid she'd pull away as his other hand cupped her cheek gently and he pushed his lips up against hers and began kissing her slowly.

She gasped at the sudden contact, feeling Kendall smile against her lips as her arms wound around his neck, one hand going into his blonde hair.

He shifted their position as the kiss got deeper where she was pressed up against the stairs, his hand on her back, protecting the impact. His other hand was moving from her hip to her leg rapidly.

Camille's head was spinning rapidly as his lips moved to her neck. She bit her lip to hold back the moan that was daring to escape her lips. She felt like she was biting so hard it would surely begin to bleed until his teeth grazed the corner of her neck. She moaned his name, grabbing onto his hair tighter. He laughed against her skin before putting his lips back to hers.

Kendall began to play with the zipper to the jacket of her lucky pink sweat suit until his hips accidentally crashed into hers, causing Kendall to groan against her lips.

The sound of the zipper being slid down her velour top shook her back to reality as she pulled away from him.

"Kendall!" she breathed, "We've got to stop. This was a mistake."

"Huh?" he breathed heavily, "Wha-What are you talking about?"

"You don't like me." she said quickly, "You're just upset about Jo."

"Camille…" he trailed off as she stood up and backed away, running up the stairs.

She truly had no idea why tears were falling from her eyes so quickly. It all happened so fast. The feelings brought on by that kiss weren't real and she knew it. She wiped the tears away as she ran faster up the stairs, hearing Kendall storming up after her loudly, calling out her name.

"Camille!" echoed off the wall and in her ears, getting louder and louder until he got close enough to grab her hand, nearly tripping to get a grip.

"Kendall!" she cried, turning around to face him, tears freely falling still.

"What," he said, "So you don't love me either?"

"Kendall, you are hysteric right now!" she said, putting a hand to her forehead, "I don't honestly know how I feel."

"Camille, you are so beautiful and you deserve better than Logan. Let me be that better. Let me be what you need." he begged.

She pushed her curly brown hair out of the way as Kendall stepped up a few more stairs, getting deadly close to her yet again.

Hurt and desperation swam in his eyes as his chest heaved up and down, his desperation going physical. Her head screamed telling her to go for it. It kept telling her to kiss him, hold him, tell him it would be okay, but deep down she knew the truth. If she did that, things wouldn't be okay. He'd just said it himself, he _**loved **_Jo.

"Kendall," she sighed, putting a hand to his cheek, running her thumb across the eye black stains, "If you had told me this any other day but today, I'd say yes. You're really sweet, but I'm so scared of being a rebound. This is all happening too fast."

"Camille, baby…" he began.

She gasped again at the words that were coming out of the boy's mouth. She'd never been anyone's baby before. Yeah, she dated Logan, but he never had any cute name for her or showed any signs of giving a damn.

"I wouldn't do that to you." he said, "I'm telling you this because it's the truth."

He took her hand in his and looked deep into her eyes as his thumb grazed across her hand, pleadingly.

Camille looked down at the boy and then down at the ground, repeating the same action numerous times.

"Kendall, I don't…"

"Please, let's just try." he breathed, "I won't hurt you. I promise. I know it's sudden, but let's just try."

She looked into his eyes yet again. This time, she saw truth mixed in with the hurt, something she hadn't seen throughout their conversation.

"Kendall…" she trailed off, looking in his eyes the whole time.

Kendall didn't say a word. He stepped closer to her and put his lips on hers softly and shortly, as if he were trying to prove himself.

When the kiss broke, Camille looked at him as he spoke again, "One chance, that's all I ask, one time."

Camille nodded, almost in a daze, "Take it slow."

"Promise" he replied honestly, taking her hand tighter.

Kendall stepped up beside her as they began to walk up the stairs together, hand in hand. Camille looked up at him as he looked down at her, smiling, almost in victory. Camille looked back down, half smiling, still unsure that she'd made the right decision.

She didn't want to want him if he didn't want her back. She didn't want to fall for him if he wasn't going to catch her, and she didn't want to love him if it was going to be unrequited.

She was jolted from her thoughts as Kendall squeezed her hand tighter, noticing her discomfort. She looked up into his eyes and saw him smile comfortingly.

Sure, they might not fall right away, but it would happen someday. For now, they would do what they needed and help each other heal. That was something else Camille learned about best friends.

Kendall started out as one of her best friends, and now, he's walking her up to 2J, hand in hand, not giving a damn about the fact that Logan's sitting up there entranced by _Future Doctor _magazine on the couch.

After all, Camille had always been told that **love **was just friendship set on _fire._


End file.
